


The Purple Mix

by tcdfics



Series: Zades 5B [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, zades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zades 5x18 - Poetry</p><p>Zelena's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purple Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry for now. If fate and my own willpower will allow it, I can make a prose version of this as a chapter 2. 
> 
> Sorry for those who are not into poetry. I am tho. Poetry is my life. *cue wicked hellish laugh*

trust and deceit were always intertwined in our existence  
you, with all that you are  
me, with all that i am  
together, the purple mix is deadly as a dark curse  
only to be broken by something as powerful as a force called love

i dare take it now  
do u dare take it too?  
am i even true?  
i say i'm willing to take the chance  
even if i am terrified  
am i even true?

are you even true?  
we drink like we are  
but trust and deceit, always intertwined

were you even sure about all of this, before and now  
what are your intentions?  
what are mine?  
but trust and deceit, always intertwined


End file.
